Cinema Night
by tsuki hatake
Summary: La noche había caído dejando un manto oscuro en el cielo y tapizado de hermosas estrellas; las luces de la aldea se extinguían poco a poco y allí en un recóndito lugar una lucecilla azulosa que salía de un aparato de televisión alumbraba el apartamento del copi ninja. Las sombras bailarinas que se reflejaban dejaban en claro que varias personas acompañaban a Hatake Kakashi.
1. Chapter 1

Cinema night.

Etto los personajes no me pertenecen. Aunque quisiera raptar a kakashi xD

Prologo

La noche había caído dejando un manto oscuro en el cielo y tapizado de hermosas estrellas; las luces de la aldea se extinguían poco a poco y allí en un recóndito lugar una lucecilla azulosa que salía de un aparato de televisión alumbraba el apartamento del copi ninja. Las sombras bailarinas que se reflejaban dejaban en claro que varias personas acompañaban a Hatake Kakashi.

La mayoría del los adolescentes llevaban ya puesta su pijama, algunos de los diseños que se podían observan iban desde dibujitos de perritos, mamelucos, pijamas de dos piezas y uno que produjo una serie de hemorragias nasales cortesía de la Yamanaka; por lo tanto y evitando que esa pijamada se convirtiere en algo mas, kakashi decidió ordenarle a Ino que usara algo menos revelador; la rubia bufo molesta y alego que no traía nada más para cubrirse; y como todo un caballero Neji le ofreció una playera que le sobraba, sin embargo al ver salir a su prima del cuarto donde se mudaba la ropa habitual por su pijama; esta llevaba un conjunto de tono rosa pálido, el short era demasiado pequeño y la blusita de tirantes demasiado ceñida al cuerpo de su prima según Neji, así que sin más se llevo a su prima y a su playera sobrante al cuarto de donde recién había salido la peli azulada; por otro lado Ino se sentía dichosa usaría la playera de uno de los más codiciados shinobis de la aldea, sin embargo cuando iba a tomar la playera de las manos de Neji, este la retiro de con ella y desapareció de repente; una venita sobresalió de la frente de la rubia, pero no tuvo tiempo de exteriorizar su descontento pues una playera negra y demasiado grande se había estrellado contra su cara.

- ¿pero qué demonios le pasa kakashi sensei?-grito exasperada la rubia

- gomene Ino chan, creo que a pesar de tanto entrenamiento, a veces me falla la puntería.- respondió el Junín con una gotita en la frente.

La rubia le dedico una rápida mirada de incredulidad antes de retirarse para cambiarse de atuendo, el copi ninja le resto importancia a la actitud de la joven y lentamente procedió a quitarse la playera negra de su uniforme, tres pares de ojos femeninos estaban a la expectativa de lo que su atractivo anfitrión hacia, sin embargo una oleada de viento lo estrello contra la pared antes de que su torso quedara al descubierto.

-¿Pero qué le pasa pervertido?- exclamo Temari, la única de las tres kunoichis que reacciono antes de que una hemorragia nasal la asaltara.

- demo, si tengo otra abajo- se excuso adolorido el peli plateado.

Los jóvenes hombres le lanzaron miradas reprobatorias al Jounnin, y agradecieron a Temari su intervención pues algunos estaban a punto de medio matar al peli plateado.

Ino salía del cuarto de baño en donde se mudaba de ropa para encontrarse con una escena algo extraña; Temari guardaba su abanico gigante, Sakura y Ten-Ten desmayadas con hilos de sangre fluyendo de su nariz, respectivamente; naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru y rock lee con ojos de asesinos y el anfitrión se sobaba la espalda. Pretendía preguntar qué era lo que pasaba sin embargo alguien más se le adelanto.

- heee! ¿Que pasa aquí?, ¿Y Hinata chan?- pregunto Kiba al salir de la cocina.

Los presente lo voltearon a ver; el shinobi domador de canes, yacía muy cerca de la puerta de la cocina con un gran tazón de palomitas recién hechas; y algunas risas se escucharon en la sala pues Kiba usaba una pijama con adorables cachorros, además de usar unas pantuflas con la cara de Akamaru; el castaño bufo molesto, no era el único con una pijama ridícula; rock lee utilizaba un mameluco verde con la cara de Gai sensei adornada con su sonrisa de comercial de dentífrico, Naruto llevaba una pijama con estampados de ranas haciendo caras chistosa, y la de Shikamaru tenía corazoncitos y bordada la frase con mayúsculas y delineado "PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVA DE SABA KUNO TEMARI" en la parte trasera de su short. Pero ignorando las burlas de sus compañeros volvió a formular una de sus preguntas.

- ¿Donde esta hina chan?-

Los presentes guardaron silencio y entonces como respondiendo a la pregunta de Kiba se escucho la voz de la ojiblanca desde la habitación de Hatake kakashi.

- vamos Neji, tienes que hacerlo-

- claro que no, Hinata sama- la voz del shinobi sonaba abochornada.

-pe .. pero... ¿que acaso no te gusta?- la voz femenina reflejaba angustia.

Llevados por la curiosidad los demás jóvenes se acercaron a la puerta de la habitación para escuchar mejor; con excepción de Sasuke que ya bostezaba y miraba desinteresadamente las cajas de los DVDs, tratando de decidirse por ver una de acción o una de romance trágico.

- Hinata sama, espere... No, ¿Que hace?-

- vamos Neji Niisan, te sentirás cómodo-

- está bien- accedió el joven, algunos leves jadeos se escucharon detrás de la puerta y después sonó la voz de Neji- no entra Hinata sama-

- tienes razón, creo que está muy estrecha, nunca pensé que lo tuvieras tan ancho-

Ante tal aseveración los ojos de los muchachos se desorbitaron, las jóvenes enrojecieron hasta la punta del cabello y kakashi... Bueno el estaba en el paraíso imaginando lo que acontecía en su habitación.

Sin esperar escuchar mas Kiba abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de una patada, las kunoichis se taparon los ojos para no ver y todo quedo en silencio.

Neji palideció instantáneamente, en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba un enfurecido Kiba, las jóvenes se cubrían sus rostros y el ojo visible de kakashi resplandecía de una forma sospechosa; y al parecer rock lee, Shikamaru y naruto no creía lo que veían. Al percatarse las jóvenes del silencio decidieron descubrirse y lo que vieron les produjo un grave sangrado nasal al observar el desnudo abdomen del ninja de ojos blancos; hinata estaba sobre el regazo de neji tratando de ponerle una extraña playera al joven.

Hinata trataba desesperadamente de ponerle una playera con dibujos de ramen y narutos a Neji, la cual ella le había hecho por su cumpleaños, pero debido a su timidez no le había tomado las mediadas a su primo, y ahora la playera era demasiado estrecha para el ancho torso de su Niisan. Apenados se retiraron de la puerta, Shikamaru cargaba a una desmayada Temari, rock lee le entregaba algunos pañuelos a tenten, Sasuke que llevado por la intriga de aquel acontecimiento observo lo último que sucedió y así fue que termino arrastrando a Ino y a Sakura, pues naruto jaloneaba al copi ninja para que este abandonara su habitación.

Al fin todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala del peli plateado, acomodados y listos para disfrutar de la última película de la jornada; Sasuke introdujo el DVD y poco a poco los cortos fueron apareciendo en la televisión. Cuando aprecio el menú de la película, nadie podía creer que Uchiha Sasuke, de entre todas la películas escogiera la que en algunos momentos verían; las kunoichis lo miraron estupefactas y los ninjas incrédulos, a excepción del ruidoso rubio.

- oe Sasuke teme...- todos esperaban que naruto expresara lo que sentían en ese momento- Buena elección- sonrió enormemente el Rubio.

Los demás cayeron de espaldas al escucharlo.

-hm- se limito el joven de cabellos azabache y presiono el botón para iniciar la película.

Los créditos al final de la película eran reproducidos en la televisión y la suave melodía que la acompañaba permitía escuchar el sonido de las acompasadas respiraciones; provocando que Kakashi Hatake recorriera su mirada por todos sus invitados, estos se encontraban plácidamente dormidos, y aunque deseaba echarlos de su hogar, no lo hizo, se veían tiernos y apacibles, a demás que él no había tenido tanta compañía desde hace mucho tiempo. Bufo cansado, había pasado todo su día libre con los jóvenes, viendo películas y comiendo comida chatarra. Su ojito visible se curvo graciosamente dejando al descubierto que se sentía feliz, apago el televisor y el DvD; y dejo que el cansancio lo envolviera, se acurruco en el mullido sillón donde se encontraba y pronto se quedo dormido.

Notas de la autora:

Jeje he vuelto, incursione con un Deidara/Sasori/ Ino, pero lamentablemente creo que no tuvo éxito xD pero me divertí haciéndolo, así que ahora escribí esto, y quiero dejar algunas cosas en claro.

1.- desde el siguiente capítulo tratara de los sueños de cada uno de los personajes .

2. El raigtin y genero probablemente cambie según el capitulo que actualice, así como tmb el personaje o la pareja protagonista =)

3.- si les ha gustado el prologo les sugiero ponerlo en alertas debido a los cambios del punto 2.

4.- las parejas que ya he decidido establecer son: Shikamaru/ Temari, Neji/hinata (amo esta pareja); naruto y Sasuke (esta tmb es una de mis preferidas).

Bueno eso es todo por el momento y espero que me dejen un comentario para ver que tan bien es recibido este nuevo fic =).

Sin más se despide Tsuki Hatake.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Se sentía realmente cansada, había corrido por sabe kami cuanto tiempo; trato de regular su respiración pero un leve dolor al costado de su abdomen le produjo un lastimero sollozo, reviso el lugar de donde provenía el dolor, encontrándose con una herida leve, nada que una kunoichi como ella no pudiera tolerar; escudriño el lugar en el que se encontraba y con dificultad pudo reconocer que se trataba de una biblioteca; en una acción mecánica llevo sus manos hacia su espalda tratando de sostener su enrome abanico sin embargo este no estaba donde debería de estar; entonces se miro, descubriendo que no usaba su usual yukata negra, por el contrario usaba un pantalón negro cubriendo toda su pierna derecha y solo hasta la mitad del muslo de la pierna izquierda, cubriendo su torso una blusa de tirantes roja y sobre de esta un playera de rejilla no muy diferente a los que usan los ninjas, calzaba unos extraños zapatos que no pudo reconocer y sobre su atuendo varios porta armas; tomo una de las tantas pistolas que portaba y la estudio sintiéndose extraña y confundida sin embargo el sonido de gruñidos y de personas acercándose la alerto, entonces incrédula observo lo que frente a ella se mostraba, una masa de gente moviéndose de forma extraña y nada natural se acercaba a ella, la ropa de los extraños estaba rasgada, llena de sangre; se quedo estática, sin poder descifran lo que pasaba; entonces la empezaron a atacar sin embargo el ataque no llego, entre ella y los extraños seres, se encontraban cuatro apuestos jóvenes que rápidamente reconoció por sus singular forma de peinado; observaba anonadada como su novio se enfrentaba a esas cosas que parecían ser humanos; sintió algo húmedo resbalar por la comisura de su labio sin embargo no le importo pues era la primera vez que veía a Shikamaru en acción y sin su habitual cara de perezoso.

-iuuck!, oe limpiate la baba y ayúdanos!- exclamo el de cabellos dorados.

Temari salió de su adoración y inexplicablemente comenzó a luchar como si fuera una experta en usar el arma que ahora sostenía y disparaba. Cada vez eran más, las caras de los muchachos estaba levemente sudadas no obstante ella y apenas sentía cansancio, cabía decir que de cierta forma sentía que era su deber exterminar con lo que fueran esas criaturas.

- debemos retirarnos a un lugar más alto- grito Shikamaru

- Hai- respondieron al unísono los demás .

El grupo corrió escaleras arriba lo más rápido que podían llegando a la azotea del edificio, tenían pocas municiones y parecían algo cansados, excepto Temari.

- ¿me podrían decir que pasa aquí?- exigió la rubia.

Los muchachos la voltearon a ver entre sorprendidos y molestos.

-¿ Que a caso no recuerdas lo que ha pasado?- pregunto Shikamaru.

La kunoichi no lo escucho pues estaba embobada viendo como esos pantalones negros tipo militar, la camisa negra de lana y el chaleco anti balas hacían ver realmente sexy a Shikamaru.

- oe estas tirando baba otra vez- exclamo con asco naruto.

- Etto perdón, ¿Que decía Shikamaru?- Temari limpio los rastros de saliva disimuladamente.

- preguntaba si habías olvidado lo que pasa aquí en Konoha-

- aaa, Etto Hai, no recuerdo nada, solo que corría escapando de algo y después los encontré a ustedes-

- pues veras, Orochimaru soltó un virus que contagio a casi toda la población de la aldea, convirtiéndolos en zombis, pedimos refuerzos a Suna, tú, Kankuro y Gaara vinieron a auxiliarnos.

- ¿Y mis hermanos? ¿Donde están?- pregunto algo alarmada.

- eso no importa por el momento- la voz seca y carente de sentimiento de Sasuke, la molesto.

- exigió saber de ellos... ¿Shikamaru?- la rubia veía expectante al joven de la coleta.

- Temari hay algo más que debes de saber- Neji se había acercado a la joven para hablarle pues se había percatado de que Shikamaru no sabía cómo decirle lo de ella y sus hermanos. El joven de largos cabellos se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió- cuando tú y tus hermanos llegaron a Konoha fueron atacado por un grupo de zombis, tú fuiste mordida por uno de ellos, pero el virus muto y se adapto a ti, ahora tu eres la única que puede salvarnos-

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, eso explicaba porque se sentía más fuerte que nunca, y que sus heridas sanaban como por arte de magia, pero no revelaba donde estaban sus hermanos.

-¿ Pero...- no pudo terminar la pregunta pues Neji la interrumpió.

- ahora no Temari san, los zombis nos ha encontrado y no tardaran en derribar la puerta.

Estruendosos golpes se escuchaban y gruñidos de criaturas de terror retumbaban, pero la joven mujer no sentía miedo.

- noooooooo! ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?- pronunciaba lastimeramente naruto- yo odio a los fantasmas y zombis, no puedo creer que tsunade obachan me hiciera esto, snif, moriremos-

- cállate dobe- Sasuke reprendía a naruto al tiempo en que le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

- oe Sasuke teme, estamos del mismo lado- naruto se sobaba su cabeza y miraba en reproche al Moreno.

-hinata sama a llegado- Neji hablo apacible.

Una flecha lanzada desde un edificio contiguo al que estaban se incrusto en la pared que cubría las escaleras, dejando extendida una cuerda lo suficiente fuerte para que los jóvenes se deslizaran uno a uno al edificio en donde hinata se encontraba afianzando el otro extremo de la cuerda.  
Shikamaru, Sasuke y Neji desabrocharon sus cinturones para usarlos al deslizarse; el primero en hacerlo fue Neji, comprobando así que era seguro deslizarse, a lo lejos pudo observar como al llegar el chico de cabellos castaños a su destino su prima le había abrazado y ¿Besado?, quiso en ese momento tener unos binoculares para ver mejor pero otra escena que si podía ver bien la sorprendió, Sasuke y naruto se disponían a ser los siguientes y este ultimo estaba fuertemente abrazado al pecho del peli negro, el cual no parecía incomodo con el acercamiento, por el contrario lo abrazaba con igual o mayor fuerza que el rubio.

-Etto Shikamaru, ¿Naruto y...- Temari no pudo continuar.

- Tsk problemático, mejor vámonos!- interrumpió el joven sabiendo lo que su novia intentaba preguntarle. La sostuvo de la cintura y prosiguió a deslizarse.

- me alegra que estén todos bien- decía tímidamente hinata.

- ¿Pero qué...? Tu cabello hinata! ¿Cuando lo has cortado?-

-¿Hee?, yo, yo siempre lo he tenido corto desde la academia- la peli azulada estaba levemente sonrojada pues Temari la miraba de forma acusadora.

El aspecto que mostraba hinata realmente no encajaba con su tímida forma de ser, ya que usaba Un corsé liso de color azul pastel y una mini falda negra que dejaba ver sus esbeltas y torneadas piernas, sumado a su atuendo el hecho de que su cabello era corto con algunos mechones largos en su frente; hinata se sentía descaradamente observada por Temari lo cual provoco que a la joven se le tiñeran aun mas las mejillas de un intenso carmín.

- tsk... ¿Hinata, ya está todo listo?-

- Hai Shikamaru- san, las municiones y las camionetas blindadas ya están listas- respondió amable la ojiblanco

- muy bien a movernos- ordeno Sasuke

- hee! Sasuke teme pero tú no eres el capitán-

- cállate dobe-

- mira amargado que quieras hacerte el maduro no va contigo-

- ha si!, pues eso no dices en la noches- pronuncio de una forma sensual el pelinegro acercándose peligrosamente al rubio.

Temari estaba confusa acaso esos dos tenían algo que ver , sin duda ya empezaba a creer que perdía la razón.

- tsk problemático, naruto, Sasuke, dejen sus asuntos para después, por ahora hay que llegar a salvo a la torre hokage para trazar un plan-

Todos asintieron en acuerdo y comenzaron a dirigirse apresuradamente hacia su destino, bajaron las escaleras del edificio a toda prisa y al llegar a una puerta, Neji la derribo con una ágil patada dejando ver dos grandiosas camionetas blindadas del tipo militar.  
Temari pestañeo "no sabía que tuvieran este tipo de vehículos en Konoha" pensaba la chica de coletas. Cada uno de los integrantes del grupo comenzaron a entrar a los vehículos, Neji conducía el primero y Shikamaru el segundo; pronto llegaron a su destino, sin embargo al descender de las camionetas un grupo de zombis los ataco, y sin dudarlo Temari hizo gala de su destreza al usa una katana que apareció a su costado de alguna mágica manera; pero no era la única que los combatía; Neji y Sasuke blandían por su parte katanas también, cortando y tajando a los zombis.  
Parecía que no terminarían nunca pues los zombis llegaban en grupos a atacarlos, la única solución que Temari encontraba como certera, era que ella los distrajera mientras que ellos ingresaban a la torre y así se los haría saber.

- chicos, yo los distraeré mientras que ustedes escapan- la rubia dio la orden y giro levemente su rostro; su mandíbula se desencajo, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa; Hinata y naruto veían con ojitos de corazón a Sasuke y a Neji , ignorantes de lo que ella acaba de decir, mientras que estos combatían con "galanura" los zombis; pero lo que a cabo por enfadarla fue ver a Shikamaru recargado en la puerta de la entrada de la torre hokage descansando como si nada ocurriese a su alrededor; las venitas de la frente de Temari amenazaban con explotar y usando toda su fuerza hablo.

- BAKAS PERO QUE ACASO NO ME ESCUCHARON! MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS A LA TORRE! MIENTRAS YO ME HAGO CARGO DE ESTOS INSECTOS- grito, asustando a los zombis que empezaban a huir viendo el aura maligna formada alrededor del cuerpo de la kuoinichi y sus compañeros rápidamente acataron la orden. Resignada siguió a su equipo pues mágicamente los zombis habían desaparecido.

Se adentraron a la oficina de la hokage; no era la primera vez que entraba allí sin embargo algo le causo escalofríos; "un mal presentimiento tal vez" pensó la rubia.

- tsunade sama, el rescate ha sido un éxito- hablo casi en un susurro la peli azulada.

- muy bien, me alegra que la allán encontrado... Ahora es momento de dar la nuevas instrucciones; como se habrán dado cuenta somos los únicos sobrevivientes, por lo tanto tenemos que ..- y una voz enfurecida interrumpió a la líder de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

-¿Como que los único sobrevivientes?- la pregunta estaba cargada de enojo.- Neji san dijo que yo había llegado con Gaara y Kankuro. ¿ Donde están?- se acerco al escritorio de tsunade golpeándolo levemente exigiendo una respuesta.

- ya veo, has perdido la memoria ..., lo siento Temari... Kankuro se convirtió en uno de ellos- tsunade trago saliva, humedeciendo su boca para poder continuar- y tuvimos que eliminarlo... Sin embargo Gaara fue más resistente al virus, al igual que tú; los tuvimos en observación en una área restringida del hospital, el virus muto en ti adaptándose a tu a ADN brindándote capacidades especiales, por otro lado en Gaara fue más agresivo, no solo muto sino que también lo convirtió en un monstro sin conciencia ni piedad... escapo y no hemos podido dar con él- tsunade parecía molesta con la última frase dicha.- bueno como les decía, tenemos una oportunidad de salir de aquí- continuo lo que decía antes de ser interrumpida- un hombre influyente del país del fuego nos ha ofrecido un helicóptero-

- pero hay una condición ¿No?- argumento Sasuke

- oe Sasuke-

-¿Que dobe?-

- eres muy inteligente- al Rubio le salían corazoncito y sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

Temari solo observaba la escena, todo era ridículamente bizarro, tsunade se veía notablemente preocupada, Sasuke y naruto coqueteaban a pesar de la situación, Shikamaru no parecía darle importancia a lo que su superior decía y.. Hinata y Neji había desaparecido; bufo molesta, al parecer allí a nadie le importaba como se sentía o lo que pensaba.  
Estaba abrumada por la noticia y por lo que acontecía, había algo que no encajaba sin embargo no sabia descifrar el que.

- oe ¿Te sientes bien?-

Naruto la había sacado de sus cavilaciones, pero parecía que no había despertado del todo, pues no recordaba cómo había terminado con un arma en sus manos caminado por un pasillo de la academia.

- ¿Que diablos? ¿Cuando es que llegamos hasta aquí?- pregunto contrariada con un leve matiz de autoridad.

- mmm, sí que tienes una novia retardada Shikamaru-

-¿A quién le dices retardada, rubio de mier...-

Hinata había tapado la boca de Temari antes de que pronunciara la grosería.

-shss- hizo una señal para que nadie hiciera ruido, activo su byakugan- hay alguien en esa aula- señalo la puerta más cercana a los shinobis.

- ¿Cuantos son?- la voz de Shikamaru sonó seria y tensa.

- Uno- respondió la joven de ojos blancos

-formación!-

Los muchachos se pusieron en posición para irrumpir en el aula, mientras que Temari no sabía muy bien en donde situarse.

- retardada... Tu iras primero, derribaras la puerta- el Rubio le guiño un ojo a la rubia- tu eres la de los súper poderes- y una risita burlona se le escapo a naruto.

Temari ardía en rabia, el Rubio estaba colmando su paciencia, y tras meditar un momento giro sus talones hacia naruto, disminuyo la distancia entre este y ella, y le propicio un fuerte coscorrón. Todos sonrieron en burla mientras naruto lloraba silenciosamente.

-quien me asegura que el cabeza hueca sobrevivirá- la kunoichi se justifico; ignoro la miradas de sorpresa y derribo la puerta de una patada.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba un niña no mayor de 10 años, escondida debajo de un pupitre en una de las esquinas del espacioso salón;

-estas a salvo- musito suavemente Neji a la niña

- ¿Quien... Son ustedes?- la niña preguntaba desconfiada

- somos los que te protegeremos- sonrió amable el joven de castaño cabello

A la niña le brillaron los ojos y como si de una sanguijuela se tratase se aferro a Neji.

-¿Tu me protegerás? - preguntaba, sujeta fuertemente al Hyuga.

- Hai- respondió un poco dudoso el joven

Temari observaba a La niña y a Neji sin interés, sin embargo cuando la niña se había casi trepado encima del castaño, sintió un escalofrío y un aura asesina muy cerca de ella, temió lo peor y volteo para ver de dónde provenía dicho deseo de matar; los blancos ojos de hinata se habían convertido en fuego puro y la aura negra que la cubría no auguraba nada bueno.

- Neeeejiiiiii!- bravo enojada la peli azul

A Neji se le erizo la piel, y Temari viendo el apuro en el que se encontraba el joven intercedió por él.

- hinata chan, es solo una niña-

La rubia toco uno de los hombros de la ojiblanca y lo apretó para que esta se relajara. Sin embargo su táctica no funciono.

- tsk problemático- Shikamaru se había acercado a Neji para tomar a la niña en brazos, ya que hinata no parecía calmarse con lo dicho por Temari. - deja, yo la llevare Neji-

-¿Cual es tu nombre pequeña?- Shikamaru preguntaba al tiempo en que alzaba a la niña para cargarla.

- shion- le sonrió dulcemente la niña- ¿Tu también me protegerás?

-Hai-

- arigato- y la Niña se colgó del cuello del shinobi.

- Etto mee a..prietas muy fueerte- pronuncio dificultosamente el joven de la coleta

- gomene; Shikamaru koi-

Temari tosió nerviosa por lo ultimo dicho por la chiquilla, quiso arrancarla del cuello de su novio y degollarla, pero su razón se lo impidió.

- Salgamos de aquí-

A Shikamaru le heló el alma la orden de la rubia, ya que lo había pronunciado de una forma glacial.

Una vez dentro del vehículo de escape la niña se había dormido en brazos de Shikamaru, Sasuke y naruto permanecían silenciosos y atentos a cualquier cosa extraña, Neji manejaba.

- Etto hinata chan, ¿Quien es esa niña?

- hee? Temari san ¿Acaso no recuerda lo que nos dijo Tsunade sama?

- no!-

Hinata suspiro decepcionada y pensó " naruto kun tiene razón Temari san es medio retardada, Creo que moriremos bajo su mando".

- pues vera; el padre de esta niña nos proveerá de un helicóptero para escapar de Konoha y la única condición era rescatar a su hija, ya que ella había venido de paseo a la aldea- sonrió amable la peli larga al terminar su explicación.

Abruptamente el automóvil se había detenido, alertando a jóvenes.

- ¿Neji?- pregunto extrañada Hinata a su primo.

Neji solo señalo lo que le había provocado detener tan abruptamente la camioneta; frente a este una silueta de lo que parecía ser un persona se encontraba parada; El aspecto del extraño era monstruosa; carecía de piel y se podían ver las fibras de sus desarrollados músculos, y donde se supondría debería de haber labios no existían, dejando al descubierto su dentadura, y era realmente alto. se acercaba a ellos con paso lento; los jóvenes veía estupefactos e incapaces de reaccionar, sin embargo tenía que cumplir con su misión.  
Sasuke y naruto cargaron sus armas, abrieron las ventanas y asomaron medio cuerpo, sus disparos eran certeros pero no le hacían ningún daño a la criatura, Temari salió fuera del automóvil seguida por Shikamaru; ambos disparaban y su puntería era perfecta sin embargo no lograban hacerle daño a su oponente; la criatura los ataco sin compasión golpeando a Shikamaru, Temari quedo paralizada por unos segundos al ver a su amado tirado y gimoteando de dolor. Se había distraído un segundo y el monstro lo aprovecho para atacarle, sin embargo sus perfectos reflejos contrarrestaron el golpe, entonces entendió que ella era la única capaz de hacerle frente.

- muchachos es mejor que me dejen esto mí.

- ni lo pienses, nosotros también lucharemos dattebayo!

- no! Solo me estorbarían, por favor llévense a Shikamaru.

- demo...- naruto fue interrumpido.

- ella tiene razón dobe, no podremos contra el-

- suban al auto, hayaku!- los apresuraba Neji.

Temari se abalanzo sobre el monstruo frente a ella lanzándole golpes mientras que este los esquivaba sin ninguna dificultad; la rubia empezaba a cansarse y aunque los movimientos del monstruo eran lentos le habían causado serios daños; con un movimiento acertado pudo lograr que su oponente flaqueara y cuando intentaba darle el golpe final sus ojos se encontraron con los de la criatura; eran de un intenso azul aguamarina idénticos a los de Gaara, se detuvo y los observo.

- ¿Gaara?- pregunto la rubia

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta y un golpe mortal se dirigía a su persona...

Temari se levanto abruptamente, buscando señales de haber sido atacada, pero se encontraba intacta, enfoco sus aun adormilados ojos y se percato de que estaba en la oscura sala del copi ninja, recostada junto al vago de su novio; suspiro y llevo sus manos al desordenado cabello de su amado, los meció y decidió volver a recostarse y dormir.

Notas de la autora:

gomene a todos lo que siguen esta historia U.u tarde siglos en actualizar; demo debo de confesar que empecé una relación con un niño muy lindo y es lo que me tiene ocupada! Estoy muy feliz a su lado =) Pero prometo solemnemente terminar esta historia; por favor dejen comentarios.

Aviso: tomando en cuenta los consejos de mi imoto esta historia se quedara como un fanfiction de Hatake kakashi para que todos los huésped que les allá gustado la historia no tengan inconveniente en encontrarla; lo único que si ira cambiando "probablemente" es el raiting.

Sin más se despide Tsuki Hatake.


End file.
